The present invention relates to the application of molluscicide to the bottom of freshwater lakes and riverbeds in order to control aquatic invasive species of mussels.
Some of the most widespread and detrimental aquatic invasive animals in the United States are the zebra and quagga mussels (Dreissenid species). Dreissenid mussels have byssal threads that allow them to attach to hard substrates including man-made structures, rocks, plants, and native mussels. Dreissenid mussels are highly-prolific and extremely efficient filter feeders that redistribute energy within aquatic systems. Invasion of dreissenids into native systems has been linked to extirpation of native mussels, alteration of fish communities and noxious algae blooms. Dreissenid mussels not only disrupt ecosystems, they also cause damage to infrastructure in harbors and waterways, ships and boats, and they foul the water conveyance systems within water treatment and power plants. Industry spends millions of dollars annually to mitigate the impacts of Dreissenid mussels.
There is a desire to control the Dreissenid mussels. One method of controlling Dreissenid mussels is using a molluscicide that will kill the Dreissenids but not endanger humans, damage equipment, or be harmful to other aquatic organisms. One commercially available molluscicide is sold under the tradename Zequanox by Marrone Bio Innovations. When ingested, the molluscicide degrades the mussels digestive systems resulting in death.
Successful application of this molluscicide in open-water environment may require the dispersal of a homogenous mixture of the molluscicide to the bottom of the water column to maintain a high active ingredient concentration over an extended period of time in order for the molluscicide to remain lethal to the Dreissennids (e.g. 100 mg/L for 8 hours).